


How to use a stopwatch

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Missing scenes from Ianto's Diary [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stopwatch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: "If you're interested ... I've still got that stopwatch.""So?""Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.""Oh, yeah. I can think of a few.""There's quite a list."and what happens next, until next morning's coffee...





	How to use a stopwatch

Ianto filled the certificate carefully but his mind was racing. What had gotten into him to say such things to Jack?

"If you're interested ... I've still got that stopwatch."

"So?"

"Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch." _Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch!_ Ianto shook his head, unbelieving he had said that. Jack had been unfazed of course, he even escalated things.

"Oh, yeah. I can think of a few."

"There's quite a list."

* * *

 

 _Quite a list!_ Blushing, Ianto stared at the ceiling for a while. Jack had laughed but then he had rushed to send the others back home and had seemed quite pleased with the idea, but Ianto was having second thoughts. The day had been trying, however rotten Suzie might have been, he still remembered the woman he’d been working with for so long. She had tried to kill Gwen and that reminded him a bit too much of Lisa and Mary. Were they doomed to be lonely? Was that the fate of their mates, being killed at the hands of the people they were working with?

He needed human comfort but then! Was Jack Harkness the right person for that? He still wasn’t quite sure where he stood with him. He couldn’t get his eyes off of him, liked to hear him tease and 'harass' him but then for heavens’ sake, he had killed Lisa! He realized she had not been the woman he had known and loved, had not been a woman at all in fact but that was still quite something to overcome and he was not even really that attracted by men to begin with!

Six minutes of the ten had passed. He had to make a decision. He had finished all the cleaning that he could think of, short of the mess Owen always liked keeping on his desk and he was not going to touch that. He began pacing and his steps lead him to the bottom of the stairs to Jack’s office. He could hear him moving things around up there and vaguely wondered what that was all about. He resumed his pacing and his thoughts circled back on themselves.

He was really handsome that man, Jack Harkness was. His eyes were so clear, he would have stared all the time if he’d dared to but then the whole man was worth ogling. He had large shoulders, arms which he craved the embrace, a thin waist that looked both muscular and supple and below that… He barely allowed himself to picture what lied below these amazing features. Though he did have a nice bottom. Yes, a bloody beautiful butt…

And this damn uniform he had to clean after each mission! He was so good-looking in it... It fit snuggly in all the right places! He blushed at the thought and increased his pace. Thoughts of Lisa kept intruding, as they had done each time he’d thought of Jack ever since he’d begun working here. Facing the fact that she’d not been the woman he’d come to love was almost unbearable and suddenly he couldn’t cope with it anymore. He stopped pacing abruptly and fell on the spot on the hard concrete floor. He began sobbing silently, uncontrollably.

Then all of a sudden Jack was there, all over him, sheltering him in his arms as he’d dreamed he would countless times, rocking him gently and breathing tender non-sense in his ear, almost chanting that all would be well eventually. He spent a long time crying himself out, shamelessly. Gradually, Ianto began calming down but didn’t release the clutch he held on Jack. His tears had ruined yet another shirt he would have to clean but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was coming to terms with what had happened and slowly recovered consciousness of his body. He was still sprawled on the concrete, supported by Jack who held on him fiercely.

"Better, asked Jack?"

Ianto nodded silently, reluctant to let go of him but knowing it couldn’t last forever. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He propped himself up and Jack helped him stand with a wince that told he’d spent far too long in an awkward position.

"Come on up."

Jack led him across the restroom, keeping an almost possessive arm around his shoulder. Ianto would have protested that it wasn’t necessary but he was drained and it felt too good to let go of the comfort yet. He felt so tired he was stumbling so maybe that arm on his shoulder wasn’t as useless as he thought. He didn’t seem able to align his thoughts. Jack had him sit on the couch.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

He looked up tiredly.

"Give me that stopwatch will you?"

Ianto stared, refusing to believe what he just heard. How could Jack possibly think? Was he about to take advantage of his weakness? The thought had never crossed his mind before. He had spoken of harassment but he never quite believed Jack had it in him to use his position to force him into this. Tears began welling up again in his eyes. Jack looked crestfallen.

"No no no! I didn’t mean that! Damn it, what was I thinking! I only meant to time, to infuse some tea that’s all" Jack stuttered and Ianto stared some more. Jack lost for words was quite a sight. "I intended it as a joke, that’s stupid of me. Please, forgive me, I would never… I mean I won’t… I swear I’d never do anything against your will!"

Ianto had a nervous sob. Then another and he was roaring with laughter. He grabbed hold of the stopwatch and tried giving it to Jack but his fit was contagious and they were both shaking too much to get the simple gesture right. They somehow ended up in each others’ arms again. At some point, Jack recovered enough self-control to get the stopwatch and make the tea. He came back to the couch with a steaming mug and sat next to Ianto, patiently holding it out. Ianto hiccupped then sipped it mindlessly and heaved a sigh of content. It suddenly occurred to him how good the tea was. He took another more careful sip, tasting it.

"That tea is a wonder. But sir, don’t make it too often or you’ll steal my job and then, what would I do?" He had intended it as a joke but Jack seemed to take him seriously.

"You are so much more than just the coffee boy. And I don’t mean just to me, you are a valuable member of this team Ianto, I’m sorry we didn’t realize that earlier. I’ve been thinking about that but it’ll wait until tomorrow. For now, you need to rest."

But the end of his speech was lost, Ianto had fallen asleep mid sentence, finally overcome with exhaustion. Jack carefully removed the half drained cup of tea from his faltering hands, then pulled off his shoes. He managed to remove his jacket and tie without waking him up then laid him down carefully on the couch, laying his head delicately on a cushion. He went to his office quickly, retrieved his coat from its peg and put it over the young man, making sure he wouldn’t get cold. He sat by his side, reaching up to comb his hair lightly with his fingers.

* * *

 

When Ianto opened his eyes in the morning, he was by himself. He found a note on the table next to him, held in place by the stopwatch. In Jack’s writing, it said to take the day off if he needed to. Clutching at the stopwatch, Ianto checked his watch and saw it was not yet eight. With some luck, the others would not arrive before another thirty minutes so he could still make it look like he’d arrived early but he would have to forgo his usual morning exercise.

He sped towards the shower, wondering about the night before. He’d cried in Jack’s lap and he felt grateful for the comfort he’d been given then. There had been the misunderstanding about the stopwatch. It had felt good to laugh. He remembered the tea and not much beyond that. A sentence came back to him, a clear memory of what Jack had said. 'You are so much more than just the coffee boy. And I don’t mean just to me.' The rest was lost but he smiled foolishly at what the words implied : _I mean a lot to him_ He was still grinning when he came back from the bathroom and found Jack leaning in the door frame of his office, watching the hub. He walked up to him.

"Good morning sir."

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

Ianto had been about to add something but closed his mouth, taken aback. Blushing, he tried to regain his composure. Jack smirked.

"Did you drug that tea?"

That sounded a bit more harsh than he'd intended. Jack smile faltered.

"No. What makes you think I would?"

"... Of course you didn’t. Sorry..." The heat in his face was growing uncomfortable. He made to leave.

"Do you feel better?" Jack had a look of concern that made his heart miss a beat.

"Yes. Thank you. Well... I'll get your coffee then."

"You should rest today."

"I'm rested sir. Thanks to you."

"No really you should go, have some fresh air, see the sun."

 _Who's to say I don't?_ Ianto thought, thinking how Jack had indeed become a light in his life he was constantly turning to like a sunflower.

"Plenty of air in here Sir." A thought occurred to him and he felt a surge of worry. "Sir? If you don't want me here, you need just say so."

"Oh but I do want you Ianto Jones, I want you right here, right now." Jack was advancing on him fast, his eyes passionate. Ianto, mesmerized, was unable to move.

"Jack! Here's the rep...ort. Am I interrupting something?" Toshiko had walked in unnoticed.

"No!" said Ianto.

"Yes!" said Jack at the same time, sounding pissed.

Toshiko walked to the desk and put the report on top of it. Ianto took advantage of her presence to get the hell out.

* * *

 

He took his time brewing coffee, his mind overwhelmed by all the recent events and yet oddly peaceful. He decided it would be safer to first get her coffee to Tosh.

When he brought it to her, she seemed to have something on her mind. He was about to leave when she burst out. "Did you spend the night here?"

Ianto didn't know what to tell her. They were friends but he didn't feel comfortable talking yet. Hell! He was not even able to think straight about it! He stood there, at a loss what to say.

She apologized. "That's none of my business."

"Nothing's happened really. Tosh, I... I'm sorry, I'm just not sure what exactly is happening. Is it OK if we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure." She resumed her work but Ianto lingered, trying to put some order to his thoughts, but they eluded him.

It all came out in a mess. "I hate him! Why is he so damn good-looking? I’m not even gay! ... And he killed Lisa for god sake!"

"Well technically, we all did." She added hastily "But I know what you mean."

Ianto looked at her desperately. He whispered. "I can’t think straight when he’s around Tosh, I'm intoxicated, like… I think I’m falling in love..."

She looked at him, opened and closed her mouth several times and finally replied.

"I think he's handsome. And fun. And kind, most of the time. You could do worse."

Ianto felt some of the tension that had been building in him melt away. Now that he'd admitted his feelings he felt lighter. He smiled.

"Thank you Tosh. I'd better go get him his coffee now."

Toshiko smiled and waved him away.

Gwen and Owen had arrived while he was talking with Toshiko and Jack had joined them, setting them their tasks for the day. Ianto prepared a tray and joined them.


End file.
